Die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart
by Asrafiel
Summary: Seto und tea finden heraus, das sie nicht nur im alten Ägypten schon mal gelebt haben, sonder auch im alten Frankreich um 1530. Bei den Nachforschungen kommen sich die beiden näher und es entwickelt sich eine Liebesgeschichte. Doch die Liebe wird nicht vo


Kapitel 1

"Was soll ich tun? Ich glaub dir gehts noch ganz gut, Tristan." fauchte ich.

"Ach Tea, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so."

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Yugi sah mich nun auch flehend an.

"Bitte. Es wäre doch nur gut, zu wissen, warum dieser Priester dich eben so geschockt angesehen hat."  
"Du kapierst es einfach nicht. Ich hab keinen Bock schon wieder in der Vergangenheit festzuhocken. Oder Charlie?"

Charlie nickte. Sie konnte sich an das letzte mal nur zu gut erinnern. Und darüber wollte sie lieber nicht reden.

"Ich bin eigentlich auch dafür. Aber das könnte ein gefährliches Unterfangen werden." meldete sich Kaiba zu Wort.

"Wer hat dich denn gefragt du reicher Pinkel." knurrte Joey.

"Ich hab nicht mit dir geredet, Schoßhund." erwiderte Kaiba kühl.

Ich ging dazwischen. "Genug. Hier wird jetzt nicht gestritten. Ich will euch jetzt mal was sagen. Als wir das letzte mal meinten, in die vergangenheit reisen zu müssen, haben wir dort fast eineinhalb jahre festgesessen. Nur Marik haben wir es zu verdanken, das der durch uns entstanden Schaden rückgängig gemacht wurde." fauchte ich und versuchte die anderen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Charlie schwieg sich aus, schenkte Seto allerdings einen bösen Blick, als er mir widersprechen wollte. Er schwieg. Dann meldete sich Bakura zu Wort, der vorsichtshalber Abstand von Charlie nahm.

"Ich fände es aber auch keine schlechte Idee. Ich meine, der sah dich an, als wärst du ein Geist."

"Und das sagt mir jemand, den wir aus ner Wohnung geholt haben, in der er zugekifft mit imaginären Kaninchen geredet hat."

Bakura wurde rot und ich wandte mich hochzufrieden über dieses Ergebnis Seto zu. Er sah mich kühl an.

"Was?" Seine Stimme schien die Luft gefieren zu lassen.  
"Dich hat er genauso angeschaut. Und dann das Geschwafel von dem Typ, das wir füreinander bestimmt wären. Nunja... Wenn er meint."  
"Gardner, dich würd ich nicht mal mit ner Beißzange anrührn. Man müsste dir nur die Haare blond färben. Die richtige Menge Hirn hast du ja schon. Aber wie sagt man so schön.. Dumm fickt gut. Aber keine Angst, ich werds nicht ausprobieren. Wer weiß wo du schon überall druntergelegen hast."

Ich starrte ihn an. Bevor ich jedoch reagieren konnte, hatte Charlie ihm ein verpasst.

"Hör mal gut zu... Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, klar? Und wenn du sie nochmal beleidigen willst, dann bleib wenigstens bei der Wahrheit, klar?" fauchte sie.

Charlie war mit ihren 1,55 m vielleicht nicht sehr groß. Aber die 17 jährige Russin zu unterschätzen, war eigentlich das letzte, das man tun sollte. Charlie war friedfertig, aber sie konnte auch anders. Seto zog den Kopf ein und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut bei mir. Eine Tatsache, die mich überraschte. Nun ja... eigentlich auch nicht. Kaiba entschuldigte sich schon, wenn er wusste das er im Unrecht war. Ich beschloss, es mit dieser Tatsache gut sein zu lassen.  
"Also was tun wir jetzt?" erkundigte sich Joey.

"Ihr werdet mir eh keine Ruhe lassen, bis ich ja sage, oder?" fragte ich und sah in die Runde.

Seto setzte sich vor mich und nahm meine Hände in seine. Ich stellte fest, das er unheimlich schöne Hände hatte.

"Hör mir mal gut zu, okay? Ich habe den Priestern zugehört."

"Du sprichst französisch?" entfuhr es Joey.  
Seto zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ja... ein bisschen. Sagen wir es reicht um mich zu unterhalten." grinste er. Dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu.

"Hier geht es um mehr als nur darum, das die meinen sie hätten dich schon mal gesehen. Sie behaupten, du und ich... wir hätten schon mal gelebt. Ich weiß ja nicht ob es dich juckt, aber hier geht es um unsere Vergangenheit. Und ich würde jetzt schon gerne wissen, warum man uns beiden solchen Misstrauen entgegen bringt, und warum man sich vor Yugi verneigt hat."

Ich sah in zwei eisblaue Augen die einen so sehr flehenden Ausdruck hatten, das ich nicht nein sagen konnte. Ich resignierte.

"Okay... Charlie... du bist die Expertin."  
Charlie rieb sich die Hände. Die junge Hexe stand auf.

"Also gut... Anhand der Aufzeichnungen die ich mit Seto durchgegangen bin... ich bin ja die einzige von euch die Latein gewählt hat... haben wir herausgefunden, das um 1530 in Frankreich ein Paar lebte. Sie hießen Jaques und Estelle. Hier ein Bild der beiden." Sie griff nach einem alten Buch und schlug es auf.

Seto und ich fuhren zurück.

"Die sehen so aus wie wir." entfuhr es ihm und in seinen Augen glitzerte etwas, das ich von ihm als letztes erwartet hätte. Angst.

"Um dies weiterzuführen... Estelle hat Jaque... der übrigens ein Straßenjunge war... vor der Pest gerettet. Seto, du wärst beinahe abgekratzt, wenn Tea nicht gewesen wäre. Nun... Nachdem sie das getan hatte, war ja wohl klar, das er sich in sie verliebte. Sie wieß ihn mehrmals zurück, aber er blieb hartnäckig. Schließlich erhörte sie sein Flehen, denn sie hatte sich doch in ihn verliebt. Den Schriften zurfolge war ihr Glück allerdings nicht von langer Dauer. Estelle wurde der Hexerei angeklagt. Da er sie schützen wollte, wurde auch er verurteilt.Sie wurden nach dem Urteil des Großinquisitors Torben Du Lacre auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Und so sah der Großinquisitor aus."

Sie hielt uns das Buch hin.

"Yugi..." hauchte ich.  
Das war unglaublich. Und schockierend. Seto strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich das Buch näher an.

"Hm... da war nochwas... Jaques hatte was mit dem Hausmädchen von Estelles Familie... Mairie..."

"Gibts was, das du nicht kannst?" erkundigte sich Joey und erntete nur ein kaltes Lächeln von Kaiba.

"Ich weiß nicht... das ist alles sehr merkwürdig." schloss Seto.

"Ich sag euch was... Tea und Charlie habens hier eh schwer. Wir sind im Vatikan. Sie sind Frauen. Und gerade Charlie provoziert den Ärger." knurrte Tristan und Yugi nickte zustimmend.

"Was denn. Ich trage ein Pentagramm... Kein umgekehrtes Kreuz." fauchte sie und sah die beiden an.

"Schon okay... Komm wieder runter." entschuldigte sich Tristan.

"ENTSCHULDIGUNG!"

Wir fuhren alle herum. Ein älterer Mann stand in der Tür zur Biblithek. Charlie schlug das Buch zu und musterte ihn  
Der Mann kam herein. Mich und charlie betrachtete er eingehend, dann wand er sich an Seto, der ihm einen kalten berechnenden Blick schenkte.  
"Was können wir für sie tun?"

"Nicht viel... Aber es wundert mich, das ihr hier sitzt. Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?"  
"Hier drin ist es schön kühl, und es gibt viel zu lesen." sagte Charlie kühl. Ihre blaugrünen Augen blitzten auf.

"Warum so unhöflich?" sagte der Mönch mit einem abwertenden Blick auf Charlie. Als er die Kette sah, weiteten sich die Augen.

"Hexe!" entfuhr es ihm.

"Ja..." antwortete Charlie gelangweilt.

"Du bist eine Ausgeburt des Teufels." sagte er und schlug ein kreuz.

"Nein... meine Mutter hat mich ganz normal auf die Welt gebracht. In Tokyo. Mein Vater ist ein Kapitän bei der Marine." fauchte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Er fuhr zurück.

"Entschuldigung. Ich..."

"Im übrigen gehe ich ganz normal zur Schule und habe vor, Theologie zu studieren. Also wo liegt ihr Problem, Vater?"

Das Vater kam kühler herüber als Charlie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Er verbeugte sich und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek.  
"Na dem hast du es aber gegeben." brachen wir in Gelächter aus.

Charlie grinste siegessicher und widmete sich wieder den Büchern.

Kapitel 2

"Hey! Gibs mir zurück." rief ich.

Seto grinste.  
"Hols dir doch!"

Er hielt meinen MP3 Player nach oben. Jetzt kam ich gar nicht mehr ran.  
"Mensch Seto, gib ihn her!"

Ich warf ihn auf den Boden und setzte mich rittlings auf ihn. Er starrte mich an. Nun gut... Ich trug nur einen Bikini und er nur ne Badehose. Aber es war mir egal. Ich beugte mich über ihn und holte mir meinen Player zurück. Er grinste.

"Das könnte ich mir gefallen lassen. Bleibst du so sitzen?"  
"Vor zwei tagen hast du mich noch übelst beleidigt." sagte ich misstrauisch.

"Erstens hatte ich mich entschuldigt. Es war wirklcih nicht so gemeint. Ausserdem habe ich durchaus nichts dagegen, das ein hübsches Mädchen in Bikini auf mir draufsitzt."

Ich grinste. Nun ja... das er mir gefiel war ja kein Geheimnis. Aber ein anderes Problem kam gerade ins Schwimmbad. Ich sprang auf.

"Duke!" rief ich und lief ihm freudig entgegen. Als er mich kommen sah, ließ er die tasche fallen und umarmte mich. Kurz darauf küsste er mich innig.

Seto grummelte und zog eine Zeitung heraus.

"Was hast du?" fragte Tristan. "Macht er dir so große Konkurrenz?"  
"Nein. Er ist ne lästige Fliege für mich. Nur leider habe ich keine Insektenvernichtungsmittel, um ihn von Tea fernzuhalten." knurrte er.

Tristan staunte.

"Tea? Du willst das er sich von ihr fernhält? MOment mal... du willst was von ihr!"  
"Was dagegen?" fauchte er.  
"Nö... Aber wenn du kein Insektenvernichtungsmittel hast, versuchs mal mit ner Zeitung." grinste Tristan.  
Seto starrte ihn an. Na klar!

Er betrachtete mich genauer. Es fiel mir auf, allerdings sagte er mir nicht was das sollte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gehn wir ins Wasser Duke?"

"Ich hab Arbeit."

Traurig sah ich ihn an. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nichts von ihm. Seto war aufgestanden.  
"Ich geh mit dir."  
Duke sprang auf.

"Nichts wirst du!" rief er.

Seto gab ihm einen KLaps mit der Zeitung.

"Schnauze... Ich bin jetzt dran. Ich denke wir überlassen es Tea für wen sie sich entscheidet. Was meinst du?"

Duke grummelte, stimmte aber zu. Er warf mir einen drohenden Blick zu und ich hatte meine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Ich machte einen Schritt von ihm weg und nahm Setos Hand. Duke sah aus, als würde er jeden MOment explodieren. Doch dann besann er sich, als er sah, das Joey, Tristan und Yugi schon in den Startlöchern standen. Charlie stand neben mir und ballte warnend die Fäuste. Er packte seine Sachen und verließ das Schwimmbad. Setos Hand schlich sich um meine Hüfte. Ich dreht mich zu ihm um. er grinste breit.

"Was grinst du so?" fragte ich.  
"Ich hab was ich wollte... Scon seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe."

"Wie bitte?" ich staunte nicht schlecht.

"Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Komm gehen wir schwimmen..."

Ich hielt ihn fest. "Einen Moment noch."

"Ja?"  
Ich zog ihn zu mir herunter und küsste ihn. Unsere Klasse brach in Jubelgeschrei aus, während einige sich ungläubig die Augen rieben. Kaiba lachen zu sehen, und dann küsste er auch noch ein Mädchen. Das war zuviel für ihre kleinen ohnehin schon überanstrengten Gehirne.

"Sag mal.. warum hast du mich nciht von Anfang an gefragt?" erkundigte ich mich bei ihm.

"ich hab mich nicht getraut."  
"Du hast was... Ach komm verarsch mich nicht." sagte ich ungläubig, doch sein Blick zeigte mir das er die Wahrheit sagte.

Ich lehnte mich an ihn und er legte den Arm um mich. Ms Taylor sah uns an.  
"Soll ich euch noch ein Zimmer mit Ehebett geben?" fragte sie.

"Wär nicht schlecht." grinste Seto. Ich glubschte ihn an.

"Na von mir aus... Dann tauschen wir die Zimmer. Und Tea packt ihre Sachen und kommt zu dir. Aber baut keinen MIst."  
"Wir doch nicht!" kam es synchron.

"Ich verderbe euch nur ungern die Laune... aber da wir weiter Nachforschungen angestellt haben, könntet ihr vielleicht mal kurz aufhören rumzuknutschen?" fragte Charlie nachdem wir zurück im Vatikan waren.  
Zwei Mönchen beobachteten Seto und mich grinsend. Ich drehte mich zu Charlie um und Seto setzte sich hinter mich. Ich nahm das Buch entgegen, das Charlie mir hinhielt.

"Was ist das?"

"Inquisitionsberichte der aus dem Finstersten Mittelalter. Ab vielleicht... hm...ja... ab dem 12. Jahrhundert. Damals war die Inquisition eine Einrichtung, die Ketzer verfolgte. katharer und soweiter. Von den Freimaurern wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen. "  
"Warum wurden die eigentlich verbrannt?" fragte Yugi aus einem Haufen von Büchern.

"Weil Feuer angeblich die Seele reinigt. Wenn eine Hexe verbrannt wurde, wurde behauptet, in den Flammen sei der Teufel in Gestalt eines Drachens erschienen, um die Seele der Verurteilten zu holen." sagte Joey.

Wir beschränkten uns darauf, ihn dämlich anzugucken.

"Im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?" grinste er und widmete sich seiner PlayStation Portable. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und widmte mich den Büchern.

"Und jetzt? Mehr können wir auch nicht machen, das bringt uns nicht weiter." stöhnte Charlie und schug einen riesen Wälzer zu.  
Ich sah sie an. "Keine Ahnung... So wird das nichts. Oh guck mal wie süß!"  
Seto, Yugi, Bakura und Joey lagen mit den Köpfen auf ihren Büchern und schnarchten vor sich hin.

Ich stand auf und weckte sanft einen nach dem andern. Sie hoben verschlafen den Kopf. Nur bei Seto machte ich halt und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Dann küsste ich ihn sanft. Er murmelte was.  
"Aufstehen Dornröschen!" grinste ich. Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich müde an.

"Ich geh ins Bett. Sei nicht sauer." Er küsste mich und verließ dann die Bibliothek. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen.

Kapitel 3

Seto gähnte und öffnete die Augen. Er sah mich groß an. "Du bist auch ins Bett gekommen?"  
Ich drehte mich um und kuschelte mich an ihn. "Na sicher... hast du etwa gedacht ich würde mich in der Bibliothek schlafen legen?" grinste ich und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich spürte wie er mich in den Arm nahm. Seine rechte Hand glitt über meinen Rücken.

"Was tust du da? Du wirst doch nicht etwa unanständig?" grinste ich und schubste ihn. Nun war ich hellwach.

Seine eiskalten blauen Augen fixierten mich, doch sie strahlten trotzdem die Wärme und Liebe aus, die ich von Duke nie bekommen hatte. Dann rollte er mich auf den Rücken und beugte sich über mich. Nach einem sehr heißen Kuss stand er auf und drehte den Schlüssel unseres Zimmer um. Er grinste spitzbübisch und kam zurück.

Ich verkroch mich unter die Decke und spielte die Schüchterne. Er grinste und versuchte mich auszuwickeln, was angesichts der Tatsache, das ich selber den Ausgang nicht mehr fand, gar nicht so leicht war.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Er musterte mich. Die Bettdecke hatter er auf den Boden geworfen. Ich grinste und zog ihn zu mir herunter.

"na was willst du?" fragte ich und küsste ihn.

"Nur dich..." Sein Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände begannen meinen Körper zu erkunden.

ich trug nur ein Neglige und darunter meine heißgeliebten Hotpants. Er küsste mich weiter, während seine Hände den Weg unter mein Nachthemd fanden. Ich schob ihn weg und setzte mich auf. Dann zog ich das lästige Ding einfach aus.

Er grinste anerkennend und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Dann drückte er mich sanft zurück in die Kissen. Er rutschte tiefer. Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals und meine Brüste. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er war so unendlich zärtlich. dann sah er mich an. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen augen. Ich beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen. ich setzte mich auf und begann damit, seinen Oberkörper zu küssen. Sanft fuhr ich mit meinen Händen über seinen Rücken und drückte ihn ebenfalls in die Kissen. Allerdings war ich etwas nachdrücklicher.

Ich grinste und öffnete seine Hose. Ich streifte sie ab und küsste ihn wieder. Meine Lippen liebkosten seinen Oberkörper und ich arbeitete mich Stück für Stück nach unten. Als ich an der Lendengegend angekommen war, stoppte ich. Wie erregt er war, zeichnete sich deutlich ab. Ich legte mich auf ihn und küsste ihn sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Er setzte sich und rollte sich herum, sodass ich wieder unter ihm lag.

Seine Haut war feucht von Schweiß und ich sah, das seine Haare noch feucht waren: Er war duschen gewesen bevor ich aufgewacht war. Ich schloss die Augen, als er begann meine Brüste zu massieren. In meinen Adern tobte eine Schlacht und klar denken konnte ich auch nicht mehr. Ich wollte nur ihn, diesen einen Mann. Er machte sich an meinen Hotpants zu schaffen.

Als er sie mir ausgezogen hatte, begann er mich zu küssen. Seine Lippe kniffen sanft in die Innenseite meiner Schenkel und dann küsste er genau dort, wo eine Frau es am liebste hat. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und konnte ein Keuchen nicht zurückhalten. Erfreut über diese Reaktion küsste er weiter, erst sanft, dann immer heftiger. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Dann zog ich ihn zu mir hoch und küsste ihn.

Er entledigte sich in Sekundenschnelle seiner Boxershorts. Noch einmal sah er mich an.

"Sicher?" fragte er. Ich liebte ihn für diese Frage. Ich nickte und küsste ihn. Er beugte sich über mich und ich spürte wie er in mich eindrang. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Die stete Reibung ließ meine Lenden pochen. Ich verankerte meine Beine in seinen. Schon bald hatte ich mich seinem Rhytmus angepasst. Sein Atem wurde schneller. er hatte den Kopf in die Mulde an meinem Hals gelegt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Dann wurde er schneller. Ich schrie unwillkürlich auf. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an. Ich küsste ihn und meine Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken. Dann setzte er sich auf und zog mich mit hoch. Ich grinste und stieß ihn nach hinten, sodass ich rittlings auf ihm saß.

Glücklich darüber, das nun ich das Kommando hatte, verlangsamte ich das Tempo. Ich nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf meine Brüste. Sofort kam er der Auforderung nach. Er streichelte, kniff und knetete. Ich stöhnte lustvoll auf. Dann spürte ich es. Er atmete keuchend, die Augen waren geschlossen.

Wieder rollte wir herum, wieder lag er auf mir. Seine Hände nahmen meine, hielten sie fest. Dann spürte ich, wie er kam und folgte ihm kurz darauf. Ich griff fester zu und er folgte meinem Beispiel. Immer wieder durchfuhren uns die Wogen der Lust, bis wir ermattet in den Laken lagen. Ich lächelte. Mein herz klopfte. Ich war glücklich. Ich streichelte durch sein weiches Haar und hob seinen Kopf. Ja es ging ihm gut. Er legte sich neben mich, angelte die Decke vom Fußboden und breitete sie über uns auf. Dann nahm er mich in den Arm. Ich legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell.

"Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte er sanft und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

"Ja... das war... das war..."  
"Ja?"

"Es war das schönste was ich je erlebt habe."  
"WIrklich?"  
"Wenn du jetzt fragst, ob du gut warst, werfe ich dich aus dem Bett." lachte ich und sah ihn an.

"Nein... das frage ich nicht, Tea. ich will nur wissen ob es dir auch wirklich gut geht. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Weder körperlich noch seelisch."  
Er meinte es ernst. ich sah es in seinen Augen. Sanft lächelte ich und küsste ihn.

"Nein.. du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Es war... es war als hättest du zum ersten mal mit einer Frau geschlafen."  
Er wurde rot.

"Hast du?"

"Ja... Lachst du mich jetzt aus?"  
"Nein... das ist schön... das ist so schön..." sagte ich und schmiegte mich noch enger an seinen schlanken aber durchaus muskulösen Körper.

Drei Stunden später betraten wir die Bibliothek. Charlie sah auf und begann zu grinsen.  
"Was?"  
"Iss ne Zitrone süße."  
"Warum, werde ich dann richtig wach?"  
"Nein... aber es vertreibt deinen höchstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck." grinste sie.

Seto verzog sich zu den Jungs und ich setzte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu charlie.

"Was sollte denn der Spruch?"  
"Na aber hallo... wir haben euch gehört... hats Spaß gemacht?"  
"Ihr habt gelauscht! Du Sau!" lachte ich und bewarf Charlie mit einer Wattekugel.  
Sie giggelte wurde aber übergangslos gespielt ernst.

"Mädchen... ich hab dir doch hundertmal gesagt, das darf man nicht. Sex ist eine schlimme Sache, die..."

"Halt die Klappe und iss nen Apfel..." grinste ich und stopfte ihr einen in den Mund. "Also... wo waren wir gestern stehengeblieben?"  
"Wie war der Sex mit Seto?"  
"Ah ja... da." ich ignorierte sie und schlug das Buch auf. Charlie grinste und schloss daraus das richtige. Nämlich das es gut war... was es ja auch gewesen war, um nicht zu sagen sehr gut, aber ich schweife ab.

Wir widmeten uns den Büchern als Ms Taylor hereinkam. Sie grinste mich vielsagend an und stibizte sich ein Stück von unsrere Wassermelone, was charlie und ich mit einem zickigen "Hey" quittierten. Sie streckte uns die Zunge raus und setzte sich an einen anderen Tisch.

Charlie legte ein Buch weg und lutschte weiter an ihrem Lutscher. Ich verstand nicht, wie ein 1,55 m Mädchen so schlank sein konnte, wenn sie soviel in sich reinstopfte. Nämlich jeden Tag.. nein das lassen wir und legen den Schleier der Barmherzigkeit darüber.


End file.
